The Serpant and the Rose
by Havenforsouls
Summary: When Harry and Ron leave Hermione by herself all summer what is she to do? A little unlikly visit from Draco is instore. PLEASE R/R


Don't Sue These are not my characters they are JK's!  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think  
  
  
  
_______---___---___----____-----_____-----______-----_____----  
  
"It's just like Harry and Ron to leave me here alone all  
  
summer" exclaimed Hermione after reading two owl posts she  
  
received from her friends. With Harry gone with Sirus and Ron  
  
with Charlie Hermione wasn't sure what could be done to make  
  
the summer pass quickly. "Well, the best thing I can do is get a  
  
good start on homework, after all Professor Snape expects at least  
  
3 scrolls about witch bane and what it's used for". Hermione went  
  
to her desk and took out a scroll of parchment and reached in her  
  
desk for a quill finding nothing. "Oh wonderful on top of being  
  
alone I can't even start my homework!". In an exasperated tone  
  
Hermione called down to her muggle parents and yelled, "MUM,  
  
DAD I' HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLY TO GET SOME  
  
SUPPLIES!". In return her parents told her to be home by six.  
  
Hermione went back into her room and put on her jeans and a plain  
  
white T-shirt. As she walked out the door she caught a glimpse of  
  
herself in the mirror. Looking at her reflection she tried to smooth  
  
her unruly hair and apply some make up. Although not to herself  
  
she had gotten a lot prettier over the summer. Hermione walked  
  
over to the fireplace threw in some flew powder exclaimed  
  
"Diagon Ally!" and was off.  
  
  
  
Hermione landed with a thud and soon realized where she was.  
  
"Well, that was as nice a trip as any with flew powder". Hermione  
  
dusted herself off and went strait the book and quill shop. She  
  
looked around for a nice yet affordable quill because she only  
  
brought a few wizard coins. There were many to choose from  
  
such as THE DANCING QUILL-dances whenever you write  
  
something happy and THE SIREN QUILL- useful for the forgetful  
  
person, it sings a beautiful song to draw its owner to it if lost. "No,  
  
no I just want something simple yet good quality" Hermione said  
  
under her breath. When she finally found the right one she went to  
  
stand in line to pay. Out of no where comes a THUD THUD  
  
THUD . Books from every shelf came flying out. Everyone  
  
except Hermione ran out of the shop calling for help. "Buthius  
  
returno!" Yelled Hermione and all of the books stopped in mid air  
  
and went back to their places. It looked as though the shop just  
  
open, nothing was a miss. Hermione sighed and left the right  
  
amount of wizard coins and walked to the exit when she heard the  
  
one voice she did not want to her. "Oh, who ruined my show, it  
  
was it you you stupid girl? Turn around and face me!". Hermione  
  
slowly turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
"U-um was it you who stopped the books?" asked Draco in a  
  
surprisingly sexy tone. Hermione looked at him, blushed and  
  
replied "Oh. Hello Draco, have you changed so much you talk  
  
to." Hermione faltered at saying the cruel word "mudbloods".  
  
Draco looked hard at Hermione, turned bright crimson and said in  
  
rather embarrassed tone, "H-Hermione? God you've changed a  
  
lot.". Although she didn't want to say it Draco had changed a lot  
  
to. He was wearing as tight black T that showed off hiss muscles.  
  
"Well Draco good to see you then...." and Hermione stormed out  
  
the door. Draco just stared at her and kept repeating to himself  
  
"mudblood.mudblood.bloody pretty muddblood .". Hermione  
  
wasn't sure what she should feel. She hated Draco and yet his  
  
voice and his muscles made her want to kiss him. She pinched  
  
herself and went to the nearest fire place she could find and said  
  
the first thing that came to mind "DRACO MALFOY!".  
  
Hermione was swept away in a green tunnel vortex so fast she  
  
couldn't think when all of a sudden she landed one something, no  
  
someone. Looking down under her she saw Draco Malfoy's  
  
intense blue eyes staring back at her in a very surprised way.  
  
Hermione stuttered U-Uh A-Are you ok?" Draco just stared at her  
  
and then leaned up and kissed her. Hermione wasn't sure if she  
  
was still in the vortex or not everything was swirling. Then Draco  
  
gently pulled away and said, "What do you thing your doing  
  
mudblood?!". Hermione was so confused she got up and ran to the  
  
nearest fire place, went home, and went strait to bed thinking "why  
  
did this happen if Harry or Ron ever find out." and she drifted off  
  
to sleep with dreams of vortexes, blue eyes and soft kisses.  
  
~---~----~~----~------~_----------------~--------------- ~____________~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Hermione woke up in a daze. Then it all of a  
  
sudden hit her she kissed Draco Malfoy. "How stupid could I be?!"  
  
Hermione yelled at her mirror. She knew what had to be done.  
  
"I'll tell him that I was out of it and that when he kissed me he  
  
must have been out of it too." Hermione didn't believe it herself  
  
but it was better than facing the truth. Hermione grabbed her bag  
  
and headed to the fireplace. Knowing Draco was probably not in  
  
Diagon Ally she thought the best thing to do was to try saying his  
  
name again. Now being the early bird she was Hermione didn't  
  
bother to look at the clock which clearly stated 5:30 am. FOOM!  
  
The flew powder turned into green flame and Hermione yelled  
  
DRACO MALFOY!. She was off in the vortex once again.  
  
FUFF! Hermione landed on something soft. "that's strange, I was  
  
expecting hard ground or, or Draco himself but it feels like I've  
  
landed on a be." Hermione looked around her. The sun was just  
  
rising and its light penetrated the curtains of a dark bedroom.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what was going on until she saw the  
  
sleeping form of Draco right next to her. "Oh my god! I'm in  
  
Dracos bedroom.ON HIS BED!!!".  
  
  
  
____--------________----------____________-----------------_________--------  
  
"urg..mm" Draco said groggily as he started to stir.  
  
Hermione began to panic. She looked for a place to hide but the  
  
bed was to low to go under and the closet was full and most  
  
Defiantly the first place he would go. "uh...Expleamus.."  
  
Hermione Swirled around thinking he was trying to curse her, but  
  
all that he did was turn over. Hermione came a little closer and  
  
saw that the sheets had come down just enough to see his well  
  
formed chest and stomach. She felt a tingle go down her spine.  
  
Something was different about him when he slept, almost  
  
innocent. His hair wasn't greased back and it hung loosely around  
  
his face. Hermione leaned in, closer, and kissed him. Surprised he  
  
kissed back first soft then intense putting his hand behind her neck.  
  
Draco slowly pulled away still holding her and caught a glimpse of  
  
her in the new morning light. He gasped and pushed her away.  
  
Hermione stared at him like a frightened rabbit. He squinted his  
  
eyes and then moved closer and whispered in a almost concerned  
  
voice, "what are you doing here? How did you get here?".  
  
Hermione just stared, then looked around for a fireplace, seeing  
  
there were none she began to shake. Contrary to what Hermione  
  
thought he would do Draco tenderly took her into his arms and  
  
hugged her. "What are you doing Draco?!" snapped Hermione.  
  
Draco looked confused and replied in a colder tone "er.You  
  
looked cold, I don't need is a dead mudblood in my bed.".  
  
Hermione searched her brain for a spell that would get her out of  
  
here, finally coming up with one she kissed Draco Hard and longer  
  
than the first one and yelled "RETRUNIUM!". She flew  
  
backwards into a black hole leaving behind his handsome and  
  
confused face.  
  
-----__-__-_____-----__________---------------_____------------__  
  
For the next few days Hermione couldn't stop thinking about  
  
Draco. His eyes haunted her in her sleep. She knew what had to  
  
be done regardless of what Draco had to say. She would tell him  
  
how she felt. "well this time I'll just go to Diagon Ally and hope  
  
he's there.". Within a few minutes Hermione arrived in Diagon  
  
Ally. She expected Draco would be in the "darker parts" so she  
  
headed over. Hermione was walking and thinking . "what will I  
  
tell Harry and Ron, What will the think?". Out of no where a pale  
  
hand shot out from behind a tree. Hermione was about to scream  
  
when she looked at her captor. It was Draco, and yet it wasn't his  
  
hair was loose not gelled back and he was wearing a tight black T  
  
with jeans. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her more  
  
passionately than ever. Hermione reacted by throwing all of  
  
herself into the kiss knocking them both over. She couldn't stop.  
  
Hermione began to take his shirt off and in reply Draco unclipped  
  
her bra and took off her shirt. Hermione unzipped his pants and  
  
they became one. Throughout the night they lived out there  
  
Passion, which neither one new they had. Draco kissed her whole  
  
Body and Hermione held him close as not to ruin the moment. ----____----________-----____------_____-----______------_____-- The next morning Hermione woke to Draco gently caressing  
  
her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back  
  
and pulled her closer to him. "Who knew I could ever fall in love  
  
with a mudb.I mean a person as different as you" . Hermione  
  
was taken aback by his sudden change. She quickly looked at her  
  
watch which clearly stated 5:35 am. "Oh my god! I've been gone  
  
all night." Hermione quickly put on her bra and her panties. She  
  
Zipped up her pants and put one her T. "Draco I-I have to go" .  
  
She kissed him and started away. Two muscular arms  
  
wrapped around her kissed her neck and said "I'll see you some  
  
other time then" and let go.  
  
___-----_________--------------___________----------------------  
  
Please review I'm not done yet!! Be kind this is my first FF Hermione and Draco soon were seeing each other every other  
  
day.and night. when one day toward the end of summer a large  
  
black night owl arrived at her bedroom window. Hermione took  
  
the note off of the owl's leg and red -Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have to see you its urgent, meet me at the grove outside of the  
  
shrieking shack at 6:00 pm on Monday, I'll explain later. Yours  
  
truly DracoM.-  
  
Hermione reread the letter not to sure what to think. "well it's  
  
Probably good news". Hermione looked at her watch it was 10:00  
  
on Sunday night. "Hmm. Just like Draco to give me short notice."  
  
Hermione walked over to her Wardrobe and looked for her most  
  
sexy yet classy outfit while the  
  
same time casual. In the end she picked out a flowing frock that  
  
was a lavender as lilacs in the middle of spring( a little known fact  
  
Draco's fav. Color is lavender when worn by ladies). She laid it  
  
Out on her table and got in bed. __----____----____----____-----___________------------------ ~Hermione's dream~ Hermione was running through a field of lilacs calling.someone's  
  
name. There! In front of her was Draco in a suit of black..She was  
  
running, running toward him calling his name, not noticing the  
  
dying flowers and her rapidly changing dress. Hermione stoped  
  
and looked around the field that was alive in purple was now  
  
brown and dead, her dress was black rags.no snakes coiling and  
  
writhing on her body and in front of her in stead of Draco was The dark lord.  
  
His repulsive face came closer and closer until he was right in  
  
front of her and he hissed, "well, mudblood finding love are we?  
  
Hehe, not for long". A flash a green light broke the sky and woke  
  
Hermione with a start. Hermione wiped the sweat off of her face  
  
and took a cold shower. She looked at her watch. "erg its only  
  
5:00 am". She tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible  
  
and instead found Crookshanks and played with him for the  
  
remainder of the evening. ---____-----_____------____________----------------__________---- Hermione managed to sleep fitfully until 5:15 pm. "oh  
  
wonderful, I'm going to be late.". Hermione slipped on her dress  
  
and "flewed" to Diagon Ally. She walked in a sexy movie star  
  
manner unaware she was attracting a lot of attention.  
  
She reached the grove and waited. Draco came exactly at 6:00pm.  
  
He took one look at Hermione and ran to her. He kissed her so  
  
fierce and protectively Hermione thought she would never see him  
  
again. "Draco Draco what is it? There's something wrong isn't  
  
there". Draco looked into her eyes and one solitary tear came  
  
down his cheek. Hermione was so startled by this she hugged him  
  
and kissed his tear streaked cheek. "Draco what's wrong?" Draco  
  
pulled her back looked at her and said, "H-Hermione.my father  
  
has found out about us.". Hermione was so shocked she sat down  
  
with a thud turning her beautiful dress black with mud. "But  
  
how?". Draco cupped her face in his and whispered, "the dark  
  
lord has seen us through some source, he'll kill you if I stay with  
  
you.". "so what does this mean?" Hermione stuttered. Draco  
  
looked sad then sullen , "it means stupid girl I can't be caught with  
  
a stupid mudblood like you.". Hermione was shocked then  
  
understood, "well I would never be caught with a snake like you!"  
  
And she left Draco by himself in the mud, one tear slowly moving  
  
down her cheek . "I love you Hermione  
  
Granger until the day I die my sweet Rose." But his words were  
  
carried off in the wind only to be heard by invisible ears.  
  
Please Review!!! It's done~!!!!! 


End file.
